


Lemme take your couch

by MsFunSize



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I tried to be funny, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin Fluff, M/M, Soft Lee Jeno, Soft Na Jaemin, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFunSize/pseuds/MsFunSize
Summary: 'THERE'S A GODDAMN SPIDER ON MY CEILING AND I'M TERRIFIED"orJaemin wanting to burn his apartment down
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Lemme take your couch

Jeno woke up to a series of knocks on his door at exactly 1 am. He intended to sleep through the loud noise but unfortunately, the person outside his door seems to be determined for him to open up so Jeno mustered his strength to get out of bed to look through the peephole. Once he set sights at the person outside, he saw Jaemin, one of his best friends and a long time crush. When he opened the door, Jaemin immediately walked in despite Jeno’s questions.

“Tf are you doing here?” Jeno asked  
“I just missed you!” Jaemin answered avoiding Jeno’s eyes  
“We saw each other yesterday.”

“I know! But you were on your books the entire time.”

Narrowing his eyes, Jeno knows for a fact that Jaemin is lying and that if the latter truly misses him, then he would instead call/bother him than actually driving to his apartment

“Aight that’s it, tell me the truth,” Jeno said causing Jaemin to pout and look down. In Jeno’s eyes, the boy in front of him looks ridiculously adorable especially that he’s wearing his Ryan pyjamas and slippers.

Jaemin whispered his answer which Jeno didn’t hear 

“What was that?”

“THERE WAS A GODDAMN SPIDER ON MY CEILING AND I’M TERRIFIED”

Jeno burst out laughing causing Jaemin to pout even more

“I almost died from a heart attack and you’re just laughing at me? I’m revoking our friendship card!” Jaemin said while making his way to Jeno’s couch and making himself comfortable. Jeno didn’t say anything as he tried to imagine the scene told by his friend causing him to laugh even more.

“I’m taking your couch for the night cause by morning, I’m taking all my stuff from my place before hearing from the news that my home burned down AND letting me sleep here will also be a form of compensation since your heartless ass laughed at my suffering”

Jeno wiped a tear or two from laughing too much before saying regarding the situation, “Why the couch when you could just sleep with me?”

Feigning a gasp, Jaemin’s face was contorted with disgust looking absolutely offended, “bitch you wanna sleep with me? Lee Jeno how scandalous of you?!” 

“No, you pervert! It’s just that *smirk* there’s a spider in here somewhere” 

The boy on the couch let out an inhumane shriek before jumping to his feet, “Why didn’t you tell me about that?! Let’s burn your place down and head to Xuxi’s house!” 

Before Jaemin could move another muscle, Jeno wrapped his arms around Jaemin’s waist and pulled him to his bedroom

“I was just kidding there’s no spider in the living room so there’s no need to go to Xuxi” Jeno said while pulling Jaemin under the blanket with him. 

Hearing Xuxi’s name come out of Jaemin’s mouth made his blood boil since Jaemin has always been vocal regarding his favouritism towards the tallboy in their friend group

“I could just sleep on the couc--”

“And have you getting a cold in the morning? Yeah right.”

“I could just borrow some pillows and probably an extra blanket!”

“Why need a blanket when you could just cuddle with me instead?”

“Idiot we’re both under a blanket right now”

Jeno pulled Jaemin towards his chest, enveloping the latter with his arms and Jaemin snuggling up at Jeno’s neck

“You got Jealous with Xuxi huh”

“Shhh I did not”

“You sure you’re not doing this to get in my pants?”

“You mean your Ryan pyjamas? I think you’re delusional”

Jaemin was about to protest when Jeno hushed him with a kiss

“Let’s talk more tomorrow or rather later but for now, let’s go to sleep.”

Jaemin blushed while muttering along the line of You’re such an idiot

Jeno smiled and hugged the boy tighter in his embrace, “I’m your idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> dis my first time writing a fic here. anyways! I also posted this on twitter at @_NiceUsername lol


End file.
